Sweet little thing
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Abby decides to help a little girl, and hopes to be able to bring a smile back on her little face.
1. Unfairness of life

Sweet little thing

**Title:** Sweet little thing

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Rating: T

**Classification**: Romance, fluff

Spoilers: none

**Summary:** Abby decides to help a little girl, and hopes to be able to bring a smile back on her little face.

**Warning**: **none**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

Aubrey Swanson is mine though as well as Shauna Bloom.

**Feedbacks**: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

No copyright infringement is intended

**A/N:** **I know the fic might appear sad, and in a way, I guess it is, but that's not what I want you to remember with this story, it's more one of hope I thing. A story that said that there is always hope somewhere. And yes, I know there's again a puppy involved in the story, but lately it's like I can't do it otherwise, anyway, I hope you, guys will like it.**

**Some piece might be out of Character for Gibbs, but this is for the purpose of the story and I always thought he acted differently when it came to dogs and kids.**

**Puppies or dogs are not allowed in hospitals but again for the story, I changed the rules.**

**The puppy really does exist, just so you know.**

**Thanks to finlaure for her beta work.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the others for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci, as always.**

_NCIS_

_Sweet little thing_

_**One - Unfairness of life **_

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby came running excitingly toward him as the elevators doors opened.

Gibbs looked up from behind his glasses. "Hey, Abbs."

The NCIS team leader was happy to see that she was in such a good mood; she hadn't been herself the last couple of weeks. For some reason she was refusing to talk to him about what was upsetting her so much. When Abby was like that Gibbs knew better than push the matter through so he just let her be, and she would come to him when she was ready.

And now standing here in front of his desk was the good hold Abby like everyone loved her: excited and enthusiastic about life and things that were happening around her. Suddenly she came to stand next to the chair he was sitting on and took his hand urging him to stand up and she dragged him toward the elevator.

"Abby!"

"Gibbs, I have to show you something. You have to come down to my lab and see it!"

"See what, Abbs?"

"You just have to see it!" Was the forensic scientist's answer.

Gibbs sighed, before he chuckled, yeah, she was definitely back. So he opted for the safest way to handle and that was: just follow her and not saying a word. Once they were in the elevator Abby told him once more "You have to see, he's way too cute! You have to see him, and he has such beautiful blue eyes-too bad they won't stay that color, though.

Lifting an eyebrow the silver-haired man standing next to her wondered briefly what she was talking about, then the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips as his brains connected the dots together.

_Abbs, you'll never change. I knew you would want to help that little girl, Aubrey Swanson. _

A cute little girl about 10, 11 years old, he wasn't sure about her age...

Abby did volunteer work, and once she had taken him with her to a hospital she was going to, visiting sick children. Those children were too young to have to deal with life threatening diseases and yet they were. By visiting them Abby hoped to bring back a small smile that would lighten up their cute little faces which worked for most of them.

Except for one of the kids, her name was Aubrey; she is such a pretty girl with blue eyes, long brown hair. Unfortunately she was losing them due to the treatment she was receiving to help her fight against leukemia. Poor thing, Abby's heart broke each time she paid a visit to the girl, she had been through so much already, in addition to her fight against the disease and had also lost both her parents' in a car crash.

Her grandparents' were now taking care of her and did the best they could, but Aubrey's eyes still showed so much sadness that it was heartbreaking.

And Abby had made it her mission to bring a smile on Aubrey Swanson's face, and judging from her excitement at this moment, she might be about to succeed. So here he was being dragged out of the elevator by his favorite forensic scientist.

When they were heading closer to her lab, Abby slowed down and looked over her shoulder at him, a huge smile on her face, before looking in front of her again

A few moments later, the doors allowing access to her sanctuary opened, and they entered.

"Abbs..."

Abby looked over her shoulder at Gibbs again, placing her index finger on her lips indicating him not to say a word. Pulling at the hand she was still holding in hers, Abby leaded Gibbs through a special place in her lab. She stopped in the back part of her sanctuary where she usually did the ballistic work.

"Well? Isn't he, cute?"

A smile appeared on Gibbs's lips when he looked down. "He sure is, but you know the rules, Abbs." He told her before crouching down.

"Before you go down that road, listen to me for a minute, okay?"

The NCIS team leader didn't say a word has he crouched down next to the basket to caress the little brown bundle that lay in it. Looking up at her he said:

"Okay then, tell me this little Chocolate's story then.

Abby looked at him somewhat stunned.

"How did you know his name?" She asked.

"I didn't, but come on, just look at him, he's just like Chocolate." Gibbs said, looking down at the puppy that seemed to find Gibbs's hand very tasty because he was licking at it. Gibbs chuckled.

Crouching down next to him, Abby explained: "Well, "Chocolat" is actually his name, which is French for chocolate... is about eight weeks old, he's a mix between a Labrador and a Spaniel and he is for Aubrey Swanson, I know he's still young, but I'll take the dog with me, and take care of him until he will be big enough for her to take care of him on her own. I so hope that maybe it will help her to find the courage to fight back against the leukemia. You know?"

"What about your landlord?"

"Screw him; Aubrey's life is way more important than my grumpy landlord."

Gibbs chuckled at Abby's word. "I agree with you. Your landlord is grumpy."

"I really hope that this little guy, here, will bring back a smile on her pretty little face. It breaks my heart just to think of what she's been through"

Abby picked up the puppy from the basket and held him against her. "You're my last hope little guy." She told Chocolat, in a heavy sigh.

Chocolat was a cute chocolate brown puppy that easily could have been called "Paintbrush" cause the tips of his little paws as well as the extremity of his little tail was white as if he had been stepping in a splash of paint.

Watching Abby, Gibbs's heart tightened. She really loved that little girl and really wanted to do everything she could to try and cheer her up. And right there he took a split second decision.

"Why don't you move in with me, my place has more space to take care of this little guy, I could help you. We could also ask the nurses if we could bring Aubrey over from time to time. I can talk to her grandparents' if you want."

"You really wouldn't mind?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if I wouldn't want to do it, Abbs" Gibbs told her.

Abby hugged her boss and friend with one arm, but not as tightly as usual because she was still holding, Chocolat against her.

"You're the best Gibbs!"

Gibbs took the puppy carefully from Abby, stood up and walked over to the chair that stood there, behind the desk, the silver-haired man leaned backwards in the chair so the puppy could lay on his chest. Gibbs right arm was folded over his chest right under the little back paws so the little brown fur ball wouldn't glide off or fall.

Abby smiled at the scene before her as she stood up herself, the man was incredible. He could be such a bull with criminals and now, here, he was all tender holding a puppy. She secretly loved that special part of him that only a few people knew about.

"Hey boy, you know, you have a real important mission to accomplish. You have to help a little girl get better and make sure she want to fight for you so she will get better and who knows help her heal from her cancer. You think, you're up to the challenge, buddy?" Gibbs asked softly.

Moving his arm from his chest, Jethro Gibbs took the small bundle in his hands and he was rewarded with a lick on the cheek.

Looking over at Abby he said in a smile "I think he is up to the challenge."

"Thanks, Gibbs."

"I'm sure, Aubrey will get better, you'll see, she will."

_I so hope you're right, Gibbs, I so do hope with all my heart my heart that you're right._

_**TBC...**_


	2. Music to the ears

Sweet little thing.

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

**A/N:** **I know the fic might appear sad, and in a way, I guess it is, but that's not what I want you to remember with this story, it's more one of hope I thing. A story that said that there is always hope somewhere. And yes, I know there's again a puppy involved in the story, but lately it's like I can't do it otherwise, anyway, I hope you, guys will like it.**

**Some piece might be out of Character for Gibbs, but this is for the purpose of the story and I always thought he acted differently when it came to dogs and kids.**

**Puppies or dogs are not allowed in hospitals but again for the story, I changed the rules.**

**The puppy really does exist, just so you know.**

**Thanks to finlaure for her beta work.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the others for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci, as always.**

_**Two**_

_**Music to the ears**_

**Children's National Medical Center**

Abby entered the room where she knew she'd find Aubrey along with other kids, and her heart sank the moment she saw the little girl, she looked so sad and so alone. The other kids tried their best to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work. It really seemed as if she'd lost the will to live. How could such a precious girl lose the will to live? It shouldn't be happening because even the girl's grandparents' were starting to give it up.

That child really deserved some happiness in her life. _It's time to change the darkness in her life into light. _Abby thought.

Maybe the news that she was allowed to come out of the hospital for a little while would please her.

As usual, the moment Abby entered the room where the kids were, they cheered and as always Abigail Sciuto greeted them all one by one. Telling each one of them, they were doing great, today. One of the girls, Shauna Bloom, one of Aubrey's friends, held onto Abby"s arm when she wanted to place her arms around another kid.

Surprised, Abby looked back at Shauna.

"What is it, Shauna?"

"Abby, you have to help Aubrey. She's always so sad, it won't help her to heal, she's my friend, I want her to be better, she's so sweet, I want to help her so much, but she closes herself to everyone who tried to help or even come close. I know she can still feel joy even under this sad mask."

"I'm gonna help her, I promise."

Shauna nodded satisfied and smiled at Abby's response.

Abby greeted some more of the kids until she finally arrived at Aubrey.

"Hi, sweetie," Abby greeted the girl softly, and all she received as a reaction from her was a pair of sad eyes looking up at her.

The NCIS forensic scientist realized then that Shauna was right; it was as if you could see the sadness literally dropping off of Aubrey though if you looked long enough you could see something else sparkle trying to force its way through.

"Hey, sweetie, what would you say if you could get out of here just for a few hours? Would you like that?"

Aubrey didn't answer with words, but something in her face seemed to change and a sparkle of light glimpse briefly in her eyes.

At the sight, Abby's heart swelled up with hope. _It might actually really work_

"You and me, are gonna get out of here and go to a friend of mine that has a surprise for you."

"Fo... for me?" The little girl asked in a small voice.

"Yes, just for you."

"What is it?"

Abby smiled "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore."

"Yeah, but I want to know what it is." Aubrey said in a still small voice though, it was a little firmer.

"No, I won't tell you." Abby said giggling.

She was pleased to see that the idea of a surprise really caught her attention.

"You're ready?"

"We are going, now?" Aubrey asked not believing she was really living the hospital for a while.

"Yes, sweetie, we are going now."

"... but my grandparents'" Aubrey started a audible tone of anxiety in her voice.

"No worries, they know about it and they are waiting for you."

"What? They know about the surprise too?"

"Yes, they do. Now come on, your surprise is waiting for you." Abby loosened the breaks of the wheelchair Aubrey was sitting in and off they went. As she pushed the wheelchair toward the exit doors, Abby winked at Shauna as a response to it, the girl showed the thumbs up.

Aubrey Swanson was a lovely girl that normally could walk but the treatment she was receiving and the bad spirit she had been in for quite a while now had weakened her.

A few nurses came to help Abby prepare the little princess to get out of her prison for a few hours. Aubrey would never admit it, but right now, she was starting to get excited, and wondered what her surprise might be and where Abby was bringing her to.

"Where are we going, Abby?"

"Do you remember, Gibbs?"

"The man with the silver hair you came with a couple of months ago?"

"Yeah, he's the one. We're going at his house."

Aubrey looked over at Abby intrigued. "Are my grandparents' are at his house?"

"Yup."

"Abby?"

Abby was pleasantly surprise to notice that Aubrey seemed to loosen up a little, and was now talking to her, and asking questions. She was so sweet.

"Yes, honey, what is it?"

"How is Toney doing? Will you come and visit me again with him?"

Abby was stunned. Tony? _Aubrey Swanson was asking about DiNozzo. DiNozzo and kids half of them think he's a moron and the other half love him. _Aubrey was definitely one of the second half and it didn't really come as a surprise.

"He's fine. Sure if that's what you want."

"Tony's funny, he makes me laugh. He did so when he came last week."

"Tony came to see you last week?"

"Yes, he did, and said he would come back this week, but he didn't." She pouted

"Oh, honey, we had lots of works a case up and it required all of us. We didn't sleep much, we had to find back a little girl who'd been kidnapped." Abby explained.

"Did you guys find her back?"

"Yup safe and sound."

"Could you tell Tony something for me?" She asked.

"No problem."

"It's okay, he didn't come back. I understand, I'm glad the girl is safe, and with her parents."

Abby smiled as she promised Aubrey: "I will, sugar."

Some pieces seemed to suddenly fit together. Aubrey was often sad, but last week when she came in on Tuesday, she had seemed to be more alert, though she hadn't talked much-which Aubrey never did-in that aspect she was pretty much like Gibbs, though she would never have thought that Tony would have been the cause of the changes she had noticed on her.

"When did Tony visit you?"

"On Monday."

_Yeah, Tony had some affect on the kid. Okay._

"Do you want me to call and ask him to come to Gibbs's house too?"

At this point she'd do anything for the girl in order for her to stay in this spirit.

"Yeah. And Gibbs came to visit too you know?"

"Oh did he, huh?" Abby made a funny face which made Aubrey giggle slightly. Aubrey's giggle sounded like music to Abby's ears.

"You little..."

"They said it was our secret."

"Oh, I see. Then I won't tell them you told me."

"Abby?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you won't bring McGee along with you again.

"Why not?"

"I don't really like him, he scares me. He's a bit weird, and..." She stopped looking into her lap."

"Keep going, sweetie." Abby encouraged her.

"Tony would say McSkinny. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, not at all. No worries to have there, and would definitely have been Tony's choice of words.

**000**

Abby parked on the side of the road for a couple of minutes, so she could call Tony. and ask him to come at Gibbs's house.

Tony picked up his cell phone almost immediately.

"Yes, Abbs?"

_**"Could you come..."**_

"At Gibbs's house? I'm already there. He called me."

_**"You're awesome, Tony"**_

"Tell me something, I don't know. No, seriously, I'd do anything to put a smile on that girl's face again."

_**'Thanks, big brother."**_

"You're welcome, tell her "hi" for me."

_**"You can tell her yourself, I'm putting the speaker on."**_

"Hi, Aubrey."

_**"Hi, Tony"**_ He heard a little excited voice answer him.

"See you soon, girlie."

With those words the conversation ended and they hung up.

Aubrey Swanson had stolen Tony's heart the moment he'd seen her when he had accompanied Abby to the hospital, she was so cute and so sad he had done everything he could to bring a smile on her face.

**TBC...**


	3. A smile on her face

Sweet little thing 3

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

**A/N:** **Some piece might be out of character for Gibbs and of character for Tony, but this is for the purpose of the story and I always thought he acted differently when it came to dogs and kids.**

**The puppy really does exist, just so you know.**

**Thanks to finlaure for her beta work.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the others for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci, as always.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! Thanks also for following and all.**

_**Three**_

_**A smile on her face **_

**Gibbs's house **

Abby had just stopped the engine of her car, and the front door of Gibbs's house opened almost instantly on a smiling Tony.

"Tonnnnyyyyyyyy" Aubrey called, excited.

As she looked at the girl sitting next to her, Abby though that she seemed to open up the moment she knew she would be out of the hospital for a couple of hours.

_Maybe the hospital was simply the problem. Maybe she had the feeling she was locked up or something. The simplest way to figure it out was to ask the question so that is what I'm gonna do._

"Aubrey would you looked at me a second, please?"

The girl looked at her.

"What is it, Abby?"

"I'm gonna ask you a question, and I want you to answer me honestly, okay?"

"Is it because you have to stay in the children hospital that you don't fight back?"

Aubrey's face saddened instantly a looked down at her lap. Abby slapped herself mentally for what she was doing, but she had to know. A long silence followed, the long brown haired girl didn't do a thing except looking at her hands that were posed on her lap, for a brief moment, Abby thought that she wouldn't say anything, but then she heard a small broken voice telling her...

"I hate the hospital, I just hate it! I knew the doctor and nurses are there to help me, but that doesn't change anything. I mean, the other kids have their parents' to come visit them, their grandparents' and sometimes friends, and I have my grandparents' and you that's all, Abby. My grandpa and grandma try to do their best, I love them for that, they try to be cheerful but their eyes are full of sadness. Eyes don't lie you know, I'm sick, but not blind. I feel that when they look at me, they see mom, somehow it hurts so much, that all I want to do is go to mom and dad, so I won't have to see the chagrin in their eyes again."

"How sweetie..." Abby said softly, shifting in her seat so she could put her arms around the child.

"The hospital always reminds me of the fact that I'm sick, no matter how much they try do their best to make me forget about it. It's impossible because the sickness is in me and acting as if it isn't there won't make it magically disappear, Abbs. It just won't. Sometimes, I just wish I died with mom and dad."

"You are right."

"You, Tony and Gibbs see _**me**_ when you look at me, not that I'm sick. If only grandpa and grandma could see me instead of mom." Aubrey sighed in a broken voice.

Abby didn't say a word, she just tightened her embrace.

_Poor thing, if only I had realized it before I could have taken you out of there sooner and maybe you'd feel a lot better all ready, I'm so sorry, sweetheart I'm gonna do whatever I can to get you out of that hospital more often. _Abby couldn't help but think to herself.

A soft knock on window car door brought them both back to reality. Abby opened the door.

"Well, I'm waiting to hold my princess in my arms." Tony told them with a big smile on his face.

At the words a smile found its way to Aubrey's lips.

Abby smiled too and added, "And what about your surprise, you wanted to see it don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go inside then, and see what it is."

The forensic scientist unlocked her seatbelt before carefully unlocking Aubrey's. "I'll be right there, just gonna help Tony get the chair out of the car."

They took the chair out of the trunk and Gibbs's favorite wanted to help the girl out of the car, but DiNozzo stopped Abby, asking her to bring the wheelchair inside while he would help Aubrey out of the car and carry her in.

Abby smiled at Tony and did as she was told, but she couldn't help herself, she just stood at the door of Gibbs's house and observed Tony as he was carefully helping Aubrey out of the car. She seemed to feel safe with him for some reason.

_If Ziva and Tim could see him now, maybe they'd stop saying stupid things about him. He's so cute, and he definitely would make a great dad._

A moment later, Abby was inside Gibbs's place and told the people to come and watch through the widow.

"Who would have thought that?" Aubrey's grandpa said.

"She seems very fond of him." The girl's grandmother observed.

"She is. He makes her feel safe somehow."

**000**

"Tony?"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Do you think that one day, I could go swim with dolphins?"

Tony was a bit taken aback by the question, because it was the first time since he'd known Aubrey that she was talking about something she wanted to do in the future. She never talked about it as if she didn't think she had one and now...

Abby would be ecstatic if she knew that.

"Sure why wouldn't you?"

"But I'm sick."

"Honey, you can do anything you want, all you have to do for that is believe in it. The road is still long and full of obstacles but you're not alone. I'm there, so are your grandparents' and Abby and Gibbs and your parents.'"

"They're dead, Tony."

"Physically maybe, but they're with you in your heart." He told her gently and briefly wondered where he got the words from.

Tony place a kiss on her forehead and as a response she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I promise you, princess everything's is gonna turn out for the best. And one day, I'll go with you and we will swim with dolphins." Tony said in a soft, but firm voice as he was sincerely convinced that he would do exactly that with her, someday soon he hoped.

His hold on her tightened a little.

"I promise," he murmured.

"My surprise, I want to see my surprise."

Aubrey's eyes suddenly caught something brown running toward them, she looked down and she realized instantly what it was.

"I think your surprise couldn't wait any longer to meet you." Tony said to her and carefully crouched down, helping her to sit on his knees.

"You mean, he is mine?"

"Yes, sweetheart, he's yours."

"Hey you... what's your name?" She asked in a tender voice, reaching out her hand to the small bundle of chocolate brown fur.

The puppy immediately licked her fingers and hand, making her giggle. Through her giggling she said, "You must think my fingers are like Chocolat". She purposefully used the French word.

"That's his name." DiNozzo told her.

A few moments later, Abby, Gibbs and her grandparents' joined them outside.

"I love you, guys," Aubrey simply told them, with a radiant smile on her face that showed in her eyes as well.

Looking at Abby she thanked her.

"You're welcome."

Abby looked at Gibbs then and smiled at him. Observing them, a glint of mischief passed in her eyes, and Aubrey turned her attention back on Tony, leaning in closer to his ear so she could whisper something in it.

"Abby and Gibbs sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Tony chuckled, and whispered back. "I think you are right."

"Tony could you set me back in the chair so I can hold, Chocolat."

"Sure, honey."

Helping her into her wheelchair, he made sure that she was set comfortably before picking up the small bundle and gently placing it onto her lap.

Chocolat licked her nose, which made her and everybody else laugh.

Aubrey's grandparents had unshed tears shining in their eyes. They were happy and for the first time in so long, they let hope find its place back into their hearts.

TBC...


	4. Small miracle

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

**A/N:** **Some piece might be out of character for Gibbs and of character for Tony, but this is for the purpose of the story and I always thought he acted differently when it came to dogs and kids.**

**The puppy really does exist, just so you know.**

**Thanks to finlaure for her beta work.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the others for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci, as always.**

**Thanks for all your great reviews! **

**Four**

**Small Miracle **

Abby and Gibbs had made the arrangements for Aubrey to be out of the hospital as much as possible. She stayed at Gibbs's place most of the time, and as they saw the positive changing in her, since she didn't spent so much time in the hospital anymore the doctors decided to let her stay there and sent the nurses to take care of her at Gibbs's house.

DiNozzo was there more often than not. There was a strong bond between the two of them. When they had to go back to the hospital because they couldn't do a specific test at the house, Tony always accompanied them.

He was always there when she had to endure her chemotherapy holding her hand, telling funny stories. Knowing Tony was there for their grandchild was a great relief for them, they loved Aubrey but seeing her so weak, broke their hearts and sometimes it was too much for them.

And as Abby and Gibbs had explained the situation to them: how she felt, they had been hurt at first but then they understood and tried to be there without really being there. When it was very difficult for Aubrey and she would be very sick because of her chemo they'd send a card telling her how much they loved her.

Aubrey loved them even more for that, they had understood it. They knew she was safe with them.

McGee and Ziva left Tony alone most of the time now when they were working, Ziva had gone to Gibbs's house to take a look after she and Tim had been lectured by Gibbs and Abby. Things were difficult enough already the way they were right now.

One night when he was sure, the girl was asleep; Tony slowly exited the house via the back door and stood there, trying to keep his emotions at bay breathing in deeply, but tears started to shine in his before rolling down his cheeks.

Aubrey Swanson was doing better or at least it looked as if she was, but when she just had her chemo she was so weak that Tony just wanted to cry. He had reassured her, the best he could, made her laugh in hopes to make her forget just a little bit about her cancer, but the fact was, he wearing a mask.

The same mask he had worn so often to protect himself from being hurt in a case he was working, wasn't doing his job so well anymore. It hurts. Watching her fight like she did hurt because no matter how hard he tried, and did, his best to support and be there when she needed it, there one thing he couldn't do no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't take the cancer away from her.

He had trouble accepting that, even if he knew that there was nothing else to do. Aubrey had the Damocles sword above her head and there was the possibly that it might fall. He would pray anything or anyone for it not to be so. Aubrey was too sweet and too gentle to go so soon, she deserved a long and happy life, definitely not a short and suffering one.

The tears kept on rolling down his cheeks, letting his emotions come out, he was so absorb by his sadness that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him which was the reason why he jumped slightly surprised by the feel of a hand on his left shoulder.

Turning his head slowly, Tony saw Gibbs standing behind him. For some reason DiNozzo instantly thought something had happened to Aubrey, but reading his expression as he often did, Gibbs reassured his agent.

"She's still sleeping peacefully, DiNozzo and Chocolat is with her."

DiNozzo's figure instantly relaxed.

"Sorry, boss."

"It is okay, Tony."

"If something was wrong with Aubrey, Chocolat would have come and gotten you. The dog is still young but his pretty smart. There are lots of things he's helping the kid without anyone of us teaching him."

"I know" Tony said in a small, weak voice that was full of sadness.

"Come on, let's go inside and have a little talk." Gibbs told him, leading him back inside the house.

Gibbs motioned for Tony to go sit on the couch while he went to get a shot of bourbon. Tony took a few deep breaths while waiting for his boss. Gibbs came back with two glasses. Handing him one of the glasses, his boss came to sit next to him.

Tony took a good gulp of the amber colored liquid then sighed heavily. "I feel as if I'm betraying her, Gibbs."

"What are you talking about, DiNozzo?"

"I promised her everything was going to be okay. I shouldn't have, but I did. Who am I to promise a ten year old that she's gonna be better while in reality I have no idea if she's going to be better. I'm scared, Gibbs."

"I know you're scared, we all are, and it's true, you did promise her she was going to do better and maybe you shouldn't have, but you did what you did for a good reason, Tony. You want her to feel better. Sometimes a little white lie is better than the harsh reality of life. To be honest with you, I would have said the same thing to her. No one knows what tomorrow will be made of. There is indeed a possibility that the worst might happen, but there is also a strong possibility that she might make it. We are all here for that."

"I know, Gibbs, I know that. I try to... But I can't help but feel bad about the little lie."

"Tony; you didn't do anything wrong with telling her that, the reality for that kid is already difficult enough and it helps her stay in a better state of mind so hang on to it with her. Thanks to you, Aubrey thinks there is still hope so don't let go of that sparkle that still is there, DiNozzo."

"It's so hard to see her like this."

"I know the feeling."

"How's Abby holding on?"

"She tries her best not to let it show, but she's like all of us. She loves that kiddo so much."

Both men sighed heavily then. Taking another gulp of amber liquid, Tony decides to go and check on Aubrey before going to bed and trying to get some sleep. As he is standing before the door that is ajar he takes a deep breath and slowly and carefully pushes the door further open, Chocolat, who's lying on the bed at Aubrey's feet, lifts his head to see who's entering the room. When he sees it is Tony he lays his head down again.

He entered the room trying to makes as least noise as possible, knelt down next to the bed and watched her sleep for a moment.

Tony woke up to Aubrey's voice calling him. The moment he opened his eyes he didn't really know where he was, His body was feeling sore, looking at his surroundings, he quickly realized where he was. He must have fallen asleep here last night, his eyes caught Aubrey's and she smiled down at him.

"Morning sleepy head." She giggled.

"Morning, girly. Why are you giggling?"

"Your hair looks funny; it's standing in all directions."

Chocolat came to tell, Tony good-morning as well with a few good licks in the face. When he was done DiNozzo wiped his face clean with his hand. "Thanks, boy, but I'd prefer doing that on my own next time with some soap and a washcloth."

Aubrey giggled again.

"You seem to be in a good mood. I'll be right back, and then I'll bring you down for some breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan."

Tony exited the room then and went straight to the bathroom to wash his face and comb his hair a little, Chocolat followed him. DiNozzo had noticed the dog at first and almost fell over him.

"What is it boy?"

The dog wiggled its tail and looked over his shoulder at the door then at Tony again.

"Yes, I know she needs breakfast, so do you, but so do I. Let me just dry my face and then we'll be going down stairs.

Seven minutes later everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast. It was a new sunny day that was about to start in each other's life. Aubrey was more enthusiastic each day that past by and slowly seemed to gain a little strength in her legs even with the chemo, drawing her strength from the love she was surrendered with. Chocolat was an amazing dog, who played with everyone in the house, in different ways. With Tony, Gibbs and Abbs he was more active, running around everywhere, and driving them nuts, but when he played with Aubrey, he was all calm and soft. She would drop something on the floor and he'd pick it up for her, it was amazing to watch it. The dog simply knew he had to be gentler with her.

A routine life had settled in rather quickly. After a while they had even managed to "forget" about the cancer.

Tony was more and more a big brother to Aubrey, they had lots of fun together, and they were planning something for Abby and Gibbs. Aubrey had a plan for them but Tony was really eager to help his "little sister".

As she had been observing them without them noticing it, she had seen the chemistry and love they shared so she decided to give them a little push in the right direction. Abby and Gibbs would end up together no matter what it took for her to do or how long it would take, they will be a couple.

**000**

Six months later, they were all anxious because they were waiting for her blood results of the tests,. Aubrey was sitting on the couch surrendered by Tony and Chocolat watching _Chiti Chiti Bang Bang. _Tony was watching because Aubrey had fallen asleep against him, while Gibbs and Abby where in the kitchen preparing lunch when the phone rang.

DiNozzo picked up almost immediately as he had the phone set next to him. He listened to the doctor on the other end of the phone as he was telling him what the results of the blood tests revealed.

His eyes brimmed with unshed tears when the doctor told him the news, he couldn't believe it and ask the doctors to repeat it to be sure he had understood him correctly before thanking him and hanging up the phone.

Abby and Gibbs looked at him as they were stranding in the living room as well. Waiting somewhat anxiously for him to repeat what the doctor had said, both their heart sinking slightly when they saw the tears in his eyes, but instantly beating faster when a radiant smile appeared on his face.

"There is no trace of leukemia anymore. She's done it! She's done it."

Abby jumped at Gibbs's neck and before running to the couch to sit next to Tony so she could put her arms around him.

Aubrey moaned slightly as she woke up. "What is it?" The girl asked in a sleepy voice as she pushed her long hair that had came back out of her face.

Gibbs slowly walked toward the couch and slowly picked her up in his arms, leaning in to kiss her cheek, he then murmured the amazing good news in her ears. Instantly Aubrey pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"For real?"

"Yup." Gibbs smiled, before he brought her head closer to him again to murmur something else in her ear, as a reaction he giggle before almost yelling, "Yes!"

Gibbs let her go then and she ran toward Abby hugging her waist tightly.

"Thank you so much!"

Then it was Tony's turn. To hug the girl, or rather Aubrey's turn to hug him so tightly he could hardly breathe.

The next one she hugged like crazy was Chocolat. "Have you heard that, boy, I'm cured! It's a MIRACLE! I'm cured! The dog's tail wiggled like mad, and some how he'd found a way to free himself from her embrace and was now licking off her face, making her laugh.

Tony was laughing too at the scene not noticing that the two other persons present in the room where coming closer together, and were sharing their first real kiss.

TBC...

**A/N: One chapter left. I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. What to get her?

**Sweet little thing 5**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.**

**A/N:** **Some piece might be out of character for Gibbs and of character for Tony, but this is for the purpose of the story and I always thought he acted differently when it came to dogs and kids.**

**The puppy really does exist, just so you know.**

**Thanks to finlaure for her beta work.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the others for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci, as always.**

**Thanks for all your great reviews! **

**Five**

**What to get her?**

"Chocolat," Tony's started patting the dog's head as he crouched in front of him, "I really could use your help to find the perfect gift for Aubrey's birthday, "Leaning a little forward, DiNozzo got a lick for an answer, "Yeah, I love you too, buddy, but you're not really helping here."

DiNozzo struggled to keep his balance as he was suddenly pulled by the leash as the Labrador dashed into the house leaving the man no other choice but to follow, "Chocolat what the... Where are you taking me?"

Both running through the house Tony almost fell over the chocolate brown dog as he came abruptly to a halt.

"Chocolat!" Tony warned in an annoyed voice.

Ignoring Tony, he slowly pushed the door of Aubrey's bedroom open before turning his attention back to the NCIS agent, he looked up at him then back to the room and back at him again as he wiggled his tail frantically.

Tony got the message and entered the room followed by the dog. Sitting on the girl's bed, he looked at the animal again as he took the leash off he asked, "Now, genius, why did you bring me here?"

Looking at the man sitting on the bed for a moment, he sat down a minute. Then he walked toward the door and used his left front paw to close it. Too stunned to react for couple of seconds he just sat there eying the Labrador without saying a word.

The part of the wall that had been hidden by the door now revealed a poster of Johnny Depp dressed as Jack Sparrow.

_Captain Jack Sparrow _automatically corrected. He smiled as he remembered the first time Aubrey had seen him come into her room with the DVD of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl."

**000**

The girl had made a face, because she didn't really like pirates let alone pirate movies, Aubrey knew that Tony was aware of the fact so why had he brought that one with him.

"Tony, you know I hate..." she started, but he had stopped her by placing his index finger on her lips.

"I know, but give it a chance, honey okay? Something's telling me you will like this one." Aubrey rolled her eyes. Tony smiled at her that smile he had especially for her that she couldn't resist, and she wasn't in the mood anyway. She was too weak to really protest.

It was a period when she had been really weak and they all feared that she wouldn't make it through, they were desperate to make her feel a little bit better, he had been with her every minute getting frustrated. Gibbs had told him to get some fresh air to calm down a little. As he was walking in a DVD store he came to an halt as he saw 'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl' he had always loved Johnny Depp as an actor not that he was ready to really admit it, and that specific movie always put him in a good mood. So maybe it would help Aubrey too.

"Oh come on, Tony, you are not playing fair. You've put on your special cure smile." she said in a weak voice.

"Yup, just for you."

"Alright then let's see the pirates in action... But you'll watch it with me, right?"

"Sure, I will." He told her.

DiNozzo hurriedly put the DVD in the player, took the remote, installed them both comfortably in her bed, the way he knew she felt safe before he pushed the "play" button and the movie started, Aubrey watched without really reacting, giggling a few times though.

Suddenly at the second chapter of the movie, she reacted the moment Captain Jack Sparrow came on the screen, standing on the crosstree of his boat looking straight ahead.

"Why would he stand up there?"

"Well let's say that Captain Jack Sparrow is not the usual kind of Pirate." Tony told her.

"I can see that."

... looking down next Sparrow made a mimic with his mouth before jumping off the crosstree has he landed his feet were wet cause there was water in the boat.

A few minutes later, the entire house heard Tony and Aubrey's laugh which made Abby, Gibbs and her grandparents' wonder what they were doing. They all went to her room to see what was causing their laughter. Abby immediately understood when she saw the DVD box. Captain Jack Sparrow had this magic power to make you feel better no matter how bad you were feeling.

Her eyes met Tony's and she winked.

In a way Tony had that same magic with Aubrey and with his colleagues even if some of them would never admit it. He could be a first class moron for some, but he had the ability to know exactly what people needed when they needed, and one could always rely on him.

The entire household ended up watching the movie with them, even Gibbs. As the movie ended Aubrey made a comment that made everybody laugh.

"Captain Jack Sparrow is as mad as the mad hatter in Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland" Aubrey said, thinking about the book one of her friends had read to her no so long ago.

"You point is quite right indeed," Tony said.

"I think I love pirates now." She turned her head slightly and placed her index finger under her under lip as if she had to think about her next words then she said, "No, actually, I love pirates now."

Abby looked at Tony then before they both looked at Aubrey, and they smiled, the child was definitely feeling better, one could see she was still sick, but her spirits were back. Whatever had pushed him to bring home that DVD had done an awesome job.

_Captain Jack Sparrow had once more done it._ He thought as Abby showed him her thumbs up.

Tony watched Gibbs then and smirked, "You now know who Johnny Depp is boss as well as Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I have to admit he isn't bad. Not bad at all." He told, Tony.

'Not bad, huh?" Tony repeated raising a brow. His boss thought more of Johnny's performance but wasn't about to admit it. "Sure, Gibbs."

'Tony?" Aubrey called as DiNozzo was putting the DVD back in its box.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He said in a sweet tone of voice.

"Is there a sequel to the movie?" The girl asked him hopefully.

"Yes, honey there is. We will watch it tomorrow, I promise. But now you need to rest."

"Gibbs, will you and Abby watch with us?" She asked watching him and then Abby. He looked at Aubrey before looking at Abby, and then looked at the girl again.

"Yes, pumpkin, but now you need to close you beautiful eyes and get some sleep."

"Chocolat?" She called and a second later the dog jumped of the bed and lay himself close at her feet.

The adults in the room smiled as they saw the scene before them. Her grandparents' had a heavy heart though, because they felt a little like outsiders in their grandchild's life. She was so close to Tony, Abby and Gibbs and not to them.

The truth was that they somehow felt as if she was pushing them away, consciously or not. Maybe they were reminding them too much of her parents' maybe she was afraid to lose them too or maybe they were wrong and nothing was going on. They were lost.

Time would tell.

**000**

Special agent Anthony DiNozzo smirked when the brown Labrador brought him back to the present time by licking his hands.

"Chocolat you really are a genius." The NCIS agent said as he patted the dog head. "Come on let's get you some treats, you deserve it for sure." Tony said standing up and leaving the bedroom. Chocolat followed him closely his tail wiggling furiously as he jumped up, his two front paws landing on his left hip.

"Yeah, yeah, you're getting some, but give me the time to get your treat will ya!" He told the animal as he caressed his back. That dog was definitely one of a kind and he was definitely a very smart dog, "You are the best, buddy!"

Aubrey was going to get a birthday she would never forget!

TBC...

**A/N #2 I know what I said this was going to be the last chapter of the story well, sorry, but it won't the story is worth more than what I first wanted it to be, and realized it talking with Laci last night on Google Chat that it had more potential so I hope you will enjoying the next few following parts.**

**Beta's note – to those who would leave a hurtful review, first, write something yourself and then put it out there to be read by others and see how You feel when they post something hurtful. Second, Some reviewers out there need to get a life and realize that in Real Life an author can have hurts and pains and things in life happen that put a story on hold or even hiatus. I ADMIRE this author for all she goes through in life and Still writes the Wonderful stories she does. HUGS my friend!**


	6. Painful Memories

**Sweet little thing 6**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS. Julia, William Perry, Charles Swanson and Eileen Perry-Swanson are mine.

**A/N: some tissues might be needed. Thanks so much for sticking with me **

**The puppy really does exist, just so you know.**

**Thanks to finlaure for her beta work.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the others for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. **

**Thanks, Laci, as always.**

**Thanks for all your great reviews! **

**Six**

**Painful memories**

"I can't believe we are actually doing this." Abby said in a hoarse voice.

"We are not doing anything." Gibbs retorted cockily.

"If they see us we would never hear the end of it," the NCIS forensic scientist pointed out as her lips found his again.

"Because you don't think they already know?"

Pulling back abruptly she looked at him surprised and slightly worried. "You think they know about us?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think they suspect something at least."

"But we've been careful." Abby said a hint of anxiousness transpiring in her voice.

"Relax, Abbs." Gibbs told her as his lips collided with hers in a somewhat hungered kiss. Relaxing instantly in his arms, she moaned responding with equal hunger to his kiss completely unaware of the fact that someone was observing them through the large window bay from the verandah.

Sitting on a couch, as she was looking at them, giggling from sheer happiness of seeing them together, Aubrey tried as best as she could to contain the sounds that threatened to become louder because Chocolat had decided to keep her company and thought he might as well lick her face off.

A moment later, Tony showed up, wanting to know what his favorite girl was doing.

"Wha..."

Managing to get the Labrador to stop long enough to shush Tony and made a signed for him to get down. Frowning he followed her instructions and ducked as he went to her.

"What?" Tony asked as he was now crouching down next to the couch Aubrey was sitting on.

Giggling she pointed her index finger at the window, stretching his neck. "Why on earth would you want me to look at the window? There's ..." the end of his sentence never came through his lips. Shocked beyond belief, his brain seemed suddenly frozen. The image his eyes were registering couldn't be right. His best friend and his boss were kissing as if their life depended on it.

"Tony close your mouth. You looked like a poor fish gasping for breath." Aubrey managed mumble in-between giggles.

Suddenly snapping back into action, he asked "Aren't you a bit young to watch two people kiss like this missy?"

"Oh, please, Mr. DiNozzo don't play that card with me, with what I've been through you're doomed to grow up way faster mentally than a kid should. I wish, I could be a 'normal' kid, and even though, I've been fortunate to beat cancer there will always be a chance that it comes back. Hopefully it won't but no matter what, I will always keep that luggage with me. Life is short Tony and I'm really happy to see that they are together, Gibbs deserves to be happy and something is telling me that he found his one and only love." She said smiling as her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

A little surprised and taken aback by her answer Anthony was at a loss for words, this was the first time since the doctors had told them she was free of cancer that she reacted like that. Normally Aubrey was the one who held everyone together, the girl was really the strongest of them all and now she seemed to break apart. Something was wrong here.

DiNozzo put his arms around her and held her, while the chocolate brown Labrador tried to push his nose in-between them to give comforting licks to his mistress, the animal was very sensitive to mood switches and was there at your side whenever he felt someone was feeling down or crying.

Both humans laughed slightly when they felt Chocolat's wet and cold snout against their cheeks.

"We love you too; buddy, but we need a human like hug sometimes. Go play with your frog." The Labrador pulled back, and turned his head slightly to the left before turning it slightly to the right.

A moment later he ran off in search of his frog. It was a green colored frog with colored splashes on its back that squeaked. When he had first received the toy he would move backwards when someone would make it squeak because he was so afraid of it. Now it was the opposite, he wouldn't let go of the thing.

DiNozzo tightened his arms a bit more around her, as soon as he did so Tony felt her body shaking slightly. She was crying and his heart broke.

"What's wrong, honey?" Tony asked her softly.

The response didn't come right away, she just couldn't talk through her sobs as and her sorrow intensified, holding her tight, he just let her cry. Aubrey's sobs subsided enough after a moment for her to answer him...

"My parents'..." she started in a broken voice.

"What about them, sweetheart?"

"They used to do it often..."

DiNozzo frowned, not really sure of what she meant by her words, she couldn't mean they often made love though it wouldn't have surprised him because from what he had learned about Charles Swanson and Eileen Perry-Swanson from Aubrey's grandmother was that her parents' were very much in love.

**000**

Tony had wondered about Aubrey's parents' for a while so one day he had asked Julia Perry about it. The older woman told him that their daughter's full name was Eileen Perry-Swanson and it made her chuckle as the memories invaded her mind.

"When she married Charles, Eileen had insisted she wanted to keep her own family name as well because she was so proud of it." Julia explained before she stated that the couple really loved one another and they were planning a second child. At first when Aubrey's grandparents told him, Anthony was afraid that they were planning to have another child to replace their little girl in case the worse would have happen.

Seeing the doubts creep his eyes - William and Julia Perry assured him in a somewhat sharp tone of voice, shocked that agent DiNozzo could think such a thing that their beloved daughter and son-in law would never have done that. They simply wanted another kid to give Aubrey a sister or brother. They loved Aubrey and they would have gladly giving ten years of both their lives to save her. Charles and Eileen were crushed when they'd learned the news about their daughter's cancer.

For a moment, he had felt bad because he'd let the idea wandered in his mind. He put it off as a force of habit. He was an NCIS agent after all. He apologized to them for bringing up painful memories.

**000**

"No, Tony, I didn't mean it that way." He heard a broken voice tell him.

"I..." he started but she cut him off.

"What I meant was I often saw them kissing like Gibbs and Abby did just now, when they thought I wasn't watching. They loved each other so much. I hope that one day, I will find someone that I will love like that and that he will love me right back just the same way."

_Damn sometimes, I really have the impression she can read my mind_. Tony thought to himself.

"I'm sure you will, darling, I'm sure you will, one day. Though he'll have to go through an inspection first."

"Yup, that's what I'm afraid of because between Gibbs, Abby and you... The poor boy will have to really want to be with me in order not to run away."

"Yup!" DiNozzo chuckled.

"Oh well, at least, I'll be sure of his feelings for me, right?"

"Right! Now what would you think of some cookies and milk while we'll watch a movie?"

"Yay! Can I choose?"

"Let me guess... a Johnny Depp one." He said smiling.

"Of course, he's the best!" She stated seriously.

Tony pouted and said. "He's the best? And I who thought I was the best!"

Aubrey laughed and punched him in the chest lightly "Don't be silly, Tony! He's the best actor! You are the best big brother I could have dreamed of." Her eyes clouded again briefly.

Sensing there was more to it DiNozzo told her to continue to tell what was on her mind. "Can I tell you a secret?" the girl asked as she placed her forehead against his chest and closed her eyes in hope to stop the tears to fall again as she suddenly was overwhelmed by emotions as new memories resurfaced.

"You know, you can."

"Mom was pregnant when they had the accident." Aubrey told Tony in such a low voice that he barely heard her.

"Huh? Did you just tell me your mom was expecting a baby?"

Pulling back just enough to look at him, the brown haired girl nodded her head affirmatively. "I was eavesdropping, not exactly eavesdropping, I wanted to bring them some cooking and surprise them the morning before... " her voice trailed off.

"Oh, sweetie." Tony dropped a kiss atop her head and caressed her hair with his right hand, pretty much like Gibbs would have done.

"Why did it happen? Why? I asked for a brother or a sister in my prayers you know? So when I would have to go, mom and dad wouldn't be alone. They'd have another child to love. I wanted them to be happy again, like they were before the doctors said I had cancer... and now... they're all gone. I miss them so much."

The last part of her sentence was only a murmur as she cried. Tony's eyes watered as well. The idea that Aubrey had asked the Lord for a brother or sister so her parents' wouldn't be left alone was so beautiful in a way.

He's arms tightened around her, as he let her cry as his own tears rolled down his cheeks. Thinking that it was really unfair that a young girl like Aubrey had to go through so much already and had to live with such painful memories...

TBC...


End file.
